Innocent Revenge
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: After being found raped and beaten, Gohan becomes the target of two old enemies. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1 Attacked

Disclaimer: Um, well, I don't think I have any rights to DBZ, but who knows? 

Author's Note: After the Cell Games, Goku's alive and oh yes…part of my big update.

^______________________________________________________________________^

            It was a gorgeous day for Gohan. He had just finished training with Piccolo and his dad. Clouds flowed merrily on in the clear blue sky. 

Birds chirped happily; the forest trees swayed back and forth, gently in the spring breeze. The grass was warm from the sun and smelled of spring dew. The twelve-year-old boy was lying down on his back, gazing thoughtfully at the clouds. 

His black hair was just as stubborn as usual. His orange and blue fighting gi was wrinkled; a few pieces were torn off. He tugged at one of his dark blue wristbands, nonchalantly. Climbing to his feet, his tail wrapped itself around his waist. _'I guess Goten could use a playmate.' _Gohan thought happily.                

Just as he stood up, a hand clamped over his mouth. Another pair of hands grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Glancing quickly down at his captor's hand, he noticed it was holding an ivory cloth to his mouth and nose. 

_'Not good!'_ he thought. Even that was vague in his mind. His mind was shutting down and the last thing he remembered was loud voices and the smell of antiseptic. 

When Gohan woke up, his head was whirling and throbbing. His vision slid in and out of focus. He struggled to get to his feet, but he noticed he was chained to a dirty cot by his arms and legs; whatever they drugged him with had sapped his strength. "Finally awake, brat?" 

Gohan numbly turned his head to his left. "Raditz?" "Hello, nephew. Look who else is here." Raditz jerked his thumb behind him. Nappa walked up to Raditz. "Ready for some fun?" Raditz nodded, "You first." 

Nappa strolled up to Gohan, yanked off his gi belt and pulled down Gohan's orange gi pants and boxers. Gohan's eyes widen in shock and horror as he realized what Nappa was doing. 

A blood-curling scream erupted from his lips. Raditz stalked over in anger and slugged Gohan in the face. Pulling out a knife, he plunged it into Gohan's chest, not too deep though. Raditz continued to slice Gohan's chest into ribbon as Nappa raped Gohan. "Stop. Please." Gohan started to sob. 

"Shut up!" Raditz grabbed Gohan's tail, held up the knife, and …stabbed his tail. Gohan's eyes widen until they were like saucers and he let out the most ear-splitting, horrible scream ever. Raditz pulled the knife out of Gohan's oozing tail. 

"That hurt, didn't it?" Raditz begin skinning Gohan's tail; Gohan bit his lip as tears leaked through his tightly shut-eyes. "How does that feel kid?" Nappa laughed, "Not bad." "Hurry up! We can't be discovered." Growled Raditz. Taking the knife he neatly cut Gohan's right cheek. 

            Elsewhere, Goku and Piccolo's heads turned in the direction of a scream. "I wonder who that was? Probably Chi-Chi yelling at Gohan." Goku continued his chat with Piccolo. 

            Nappa finished and pulled up his under suit, leaving Gohan shaking. Raditz folded his knife up and stuck it in his armor. He pulled up Gohan's pants with a sadistic smirk. "So your father doesn't notice right away. I hope you had fun." Raditz and Nappa left the room and escaped, leaving Gohan shaking, crying, and scared. He cried himself to sleep. 

Hours later, Gohan awoke with a start, pale with cold sweat running down his forehead. He slowly moved his head to the wall, looking out the window. It was pitch black. "Dad." Gohan croaked out before starting to cry again. His face hurt, his tail and chest burned, and worse he felt sick and ashamed. 

            Opening the front door, Goku strolled in. "Hey Chi-Chi. Gohan get in trouble?" Chi-chi looked up from setting the table. "No. He hasn't been here all day. I thought he was with you." Goku's face sank; he knew now who screamed. Goku turned and ran out the door, ignoring Chi-Chi's shouts of _'Goku!'_

Running to Piccolo's waterfall, he skidded to a stop in front of Piccolo. Piccolo opened his eyes from meditation. "Piccolo! Gohan's missing! That scream! It was Gohan!" Piccolo immediately was on his feet. If Gohan yelled like that, something bad had happened. They started running in the direction of his scream; they couldn't sense him because his ki was so low. 

Slowing to a walk, they came upon an old falling apart cottage. Goku opened the door; walking in, he didn't see anything. He walked in further; Piccolo flanked him. As Goku got closer and closer to a shut door, a soft whimpering grew louder. Goku pushed open the door and… "Gohan?!" 

Piccolo peered in over Goku's shoulder and gasped. Goku sped over to his son. Gohan was still crying uncontrollably. The blood was running down the side of the cot and dripping into a large, maroon puddle. Piccolo walked over and tried to bust the chains. "Who ever did this, they knew about Gohan's strength." Goku looked at Piccolo, "But how?" 

Piccolo shook his head, "We need to find a key." Goku nodded. Pushing himself to his feet, Goku's onyx eyes swept the room. He stopped on a small sparkle in the corner; he strolled over and found the key. He tossed it to Piccolo, who was trying to console the crying, shaking Gohan. 

Piccolo quickly unlocked Gohan's chains. The moment he did, Gohan rolled over onto his side and curled up into a ball. Goku walked over to his son, "Gohan, it's okay." Either Gohan didn't hear him or comprehend him words, because he kept on crying. 

Turning to Piccolo, Goku gloomily said, "It's no use. But what did they do to him?" Turning back to Gohan, he noticed for the first time, that Gohan's belt was gone and his pants were crooked. "Oh shit!" He was hoping they didn't rape his son, but he had a sinking feeling. 

Scooping Gohan into his arms, Goku walked briskly out of the cottage, followed by a grim-faced Piccolo. "Here." Piccolo handed Goku his cape. Goku wrapped it around his sobbing and shaking child. It was instantly soaked in his blood. "Come on, Piccolo." Goku and Piccolo blasted off toward Capsule Corporation. "I'm not sure healing him right away is the best idea. So we're going to Bulma's." Piccolo nodded.

            Goku and Piccolo burst through the doors of Bulma's lab. "What the?!" Bulma whirled around. "Gohan!" Bulma immediately grabbed Gohan and ran into one the care rooms. "Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta came in from the GR. "Gohan…uh…" "Goku! I need you!" Bulma's voice came from the care room. Goku raced in. Gohan was thrashing wildly. "I can't get near him." 

Goku walked over to Gohan, "Please calm down Gohan." Gohan stopped thrashing. "Dad?" "Yes son, I'm here." Gohan started to cry again. Bulma took this chance to slide the needle, holding the sedator, into Gohan's arm. Gohan immediately relaxed. Bulma shooed Goku out of the room. As he exited, Vegeta joined him. "I'm sorry Kakarot." Goku just nodded. 

He was just so upset. He stood next to Piccolo. Four hours passed before Bulma stepped out. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu had joined them a few hours before. "Bulma?" "Goku, he'll be fine. But his tail had to be cut off. The cuts on his chest weren't too deep so they're just bandaged. The cut on his cheek had to be stitched." 

Suddenly Bulma looked uncomfortable. "And he was…uh…raped." A smothered gasp traveled through the group. Goku pushed passed Bulma and entered the room. Gohan's face was bruised on side, cut on the other, and was tear-streaked. Goku bent over and gently stroked Gohan's hair. "I'm so sorry, my son."

            The next morning, Gohan awoke to find his father sitting next to him. "Gohan. You're awake!" Gohan sat up in the bed and brought his knees to his chest. He was still in shock. Goku hugged his son. 

Gohan tensed up, but didn't' say anything. "Gohan, what happened?" Gohan looked at his father. In a small, weak voice he whispered, "I was in a clearing and then I don't remember." "Then you were…raped." Goku whispered the last word. He regretted saying those words because as soon as they came out, Gohan burst into tears. 'He may be fine physically, but he's a wrecked emotionally.'

Finis Chapter 1                        

^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^ ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  

How did Raditz and Nappa come back?

Will Gohan ever be okay?

Will they come back after him? (Hint)

What will Goku do when he finds out who did it?

Will I ever shut up?

How do you know?

Review or you won't! J


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up To The Nightmare

Disclaimer: Me no own. 

Teen Gohan: (looking at DBZ Chick1) You mean you are just pissed off at people for not reviewing your other stories so you won't update them.

Me: (shaking head) You're wrong.

TG: Nope. You told me. 

Me: (angrily) Do you want to die? I have the power.

TG: And I have Dragonballs and oh yes, Dad and Piccolo and maybe Vegeta would kill you.

Me: True. But I have the power to kill them too.

TG: …

TG: Anyway, notice how she tortures me in this fic. 

Goku: (eating popcorn) She does that anyway. In all her fics.

TG: You do have point…

Me: Hello, we're keeping the readers in suspense!

TG: (smirking) You only have two.

Me: WWWAAAHHH!

Goku: Aw, Gohan you made her cry.

TG: She deserved it.

Goku: True.

TG: Well, demonpenguin control your friend. Yea, I guess this story is good, but why pressure her?

Me: Hey she's my friend! Bonehead! 

TG: Okay, I will be truthful…

Goku: Naughty boy. It's just after Christmas.

TG: It is genius. And to ShadowObscurity, glad you liked my torture. I know the rest of the plotline and it is worse than death. Thanks for your review. 

Me: WWWAAA- Yea! Time for torture. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_'Goku was right. Gohan is an emotional wreck. He hasn't been a sleep for ten minutes and already he's tossing and turning.' _Piccolo thought. He and Goku were standing against the white wall in Gohan's care room, keeping a close watch on Gohan. Gohan's face was scrunched up and he was tossing. 

They had been trying to help Gohan sleep for the past hour, but he woke up every five minutes. The only thing they could do was wait for him to wake up, console him, and put him back into bed. "AH!" Gohan shot in the bed. Goku pushed himself off the wall, ready to go his son. 

Sure enough, Gohan had started to shake and bawl again. "Gohan, it's okay. Nothing going's to happen. They're not going to hurt you." Gohan calmed down a bit, but continued to cry. The door opened; Bulma peeked her head in. "Goku, Chi-Chi's here." 

Goku nodded, "Okay. Piccolo, could you tend to Gohan?" Piccolo nodded once and walked over to his shaking and sobbing friend and pupil. As Goku walked out to see his wife, Piccolo sat on the bed, rubbing Gohan's head. 

Goku walked out, dreading what Chi-Chi would say. Chi-Chi came running down the hall, "Goku! I want to see him!" Chi-Chi started to hurry past Goku, but he stopped her.  

"No." Chi-Chi was startled, "What? Goku? Why?" Goku sighed, "Chi-Chi, he's in a really bad state. Even Piccolo is having a hard time helping him. You and I can't help. Especially you. If he knew you had seen him like this, he'd be even more hurt."

"Goku I don't understand. Bulma said that he was found hurt." Goku took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy. "Chi-Chi…Gohan…was…he was…raped." The last word out of Goku's mouth was quiet. 

Chi-Chi gasped, before fainting. Goku knew that was going to happen. Krillin walked over and picked her up. He took her to a chair and left her there. Goku sat there for a few minutes, before Chi-Chi woke up.

She immediately got up, "Goku I have to see him!" Goku was firm, "No. He's a wreck right now. I can't allow you to see him" Chi-Chi's face contorted in anger; she rose her hand and slapped Goku.

Chi-Chi ran past her shocked husband and into Gohan's care room. "Baby?" Chi-Chi walked over to her son. She began to check over Gohan's wounds, when Gohan jerked away. "Gohan, come here." 

Gohan's eyes started to tear up. Luckily, Goku walked in and dragged Chi-Chi out. "Goku, what do you think you're doing?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Chi-Chi you saw him. The only ones he will let near him are Piccolo and I. He's a wreck."

  Chi-Chi burst into tears and ran down the hall. Goku knew she needed her space. Goku shook his head and walked back into Gohan's room. Gohan was sitting in Piccolo's lap. Goku walked over to the pair and sat down on the bed.

"Daddy." Gohan quickly scooted over into Goku's open arms. He balled his father's gi into his fists. Tears were spilling out onto Goku's gi. "I'm scared." For the first time in a day, Gohan actually comprehended where he was. 

'He may have been awake yesterday, but he was still trapped in his nightmare.' Goku thought miserably. "Gohan, it's okay. They won't hurt you anymore." Gohan kept his grip on his father. 

Goku stood up and walked out, still holding Gohan. He wanted the others to know that Gohan was awake. "Gohan!" Krillin ran forward, "Hey buddy!" Gohan weakly said, "Hey." Yamcha and the others smiled slightly; they were getting somewhere.

Gohan barely had the strength to return it. "You hungry?" Goku asked to his son. Gohan shook his head. Goku was surprised; this was affecting him more than he thought. "Well, back to bed then." Gohan nodded, "Can Piccolo stay?" 

Goku nodded in agreement. Goku was kind of surprised at Gohan's paranoia. Goku walked into the care room and dumped the demi-saiyan on the bed. He smiled and then walked out, leaving him with Piccolo.

"You okay, kid?" Gohan shrugged. "Nothing's going to hurt you again. I made that promise to you eight years ago." Gohan flopped over onto his back and put his hands behind his back. "Piccolo…can you tell me about the first time you saw me?"

Piccolo glanced at Gohan and nodded. "We had just defeated Raditz." Gohan shuddered slightly, but Piccolo made no notice. "Vegeta and Nappa…" Gohan shuddered again, but Piccolo kept on going.

"You were bawling and I yelled at you. " Piccolo smiled at the memory of Gohan. For an hour, Piccolo retold the first stories of Gohan. At the end, Piccolo checked on Gohan. He was sound asleep. Gohan's face wasn't scrunched up or anything. That was a good sign.

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen to see Goku stuffing his face. "Goku?! What are you doing?" She was still angry, "Our son is hurt and you're eating?!" "Chi-Chi…" Goku this is all your fault! If you hadn't trained him and dragged him into saving the world… Now look at what you've done!"

"Chi-Chi…" "Not another word!" Chi-Chi stomped out angrily. Goku pushed his food away and put his head down. First his son getting hurt and now his wife was mad. Great. 

"You think that brat has had enough?!" "No. We need the Hein Sword."

Piccolo and Goku had flown to the spot where Gohan had been when he had been taken. "This is where Gohan was lying down." said Goku, pointing to a large flat patch of grass. Then pointing to two pairs of shoe imprints, he stated, "This is where they snuck up."

Pointing to a large line, he said, "This is where they dragged him." "Now what? We know somebody knew about his strength and that there were two." Goku shook his head.

Gohan was playing with his soup. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. He didn't have the energy. 'Should I have told Piccolo?' Gohan sighed. Hearing the down open, he turned his head.

His father entered the room. "Gohan, Bulma wants to take a DNA test." Gohan shrugged. A few hours later, Bulma entered, "I have the results." 

^_______________________________________________________________^

Kenshin the legendary swordsma-Thanks. Yes it does. Hope you like.

Kitsune Swift-Yes. It's fine. I kind of overacted. Sorry. Keep going!

Perfect Cell17-Thanks. Here it is.

MarshmellowDragon13-Oh he is. Trust me.

Final Wolf-Thanks. 

ShadowObscurity-Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

Demonpenguin-Thanks, Stephanie. Glad you like it. See you on Thursday.


End file.
